1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an abnormality detecting device for a rotation body and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, a printer or a copying machine which is capable of detecting a transport speed of a recording medium or a length in a transport direction of a recording medium using a rotation body has been known.